Dark Truths
by DRKSuperSonic
Summary: Sonic's anger and rage has taken the best of him...But what happens when the truth is told about his connection with the emeralds? And what does this have to do with Cosmo and Moonlight?
1. Darkness appears

**Darkness begins-Chapter 1**

"You're friends have not been harmed. The only reason I took them prisoner was to lure you here" Black Narcissus said. Sonic, Moonlight, Tails, Knuckles and Cosmo were on the Metarex's ship to investigate a strange energy , everyone besides Sonic was captured so he went back to rescue them. : You see, I've heard so many stories about your powers that I decided to bring you here for an experiment" Sonic rolled his eyes. : Sorry pal, but I'm a hedgehog, not a guinea pig. Now were my friends" asked Sonic. "You will co-operate with my experiment. We will start by collecting data on your strength and speed" "I already told ya, there's no way I'm gonna help you. Now show me were my friends are!"Sonic's temperature was slowly rising. "If you refuse, I will have to experiment on your friends" Black Narcissus pushed a button which made a glass dome come out of the ground. Inside it were Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Moonlight. But something wasn't right. Moonlight was passed out. Seeing this sight made Sonic's anger rise more and more. "It's a trap Sonic" yelled Knuckles. "Be quiet you!" With a push of a button, they all got electrocuted. They all yelled in pain. "Noooo!" yelled Sonic. The dome went back into the ground. Sonic followed it to the ground, but was blocked of. He was shaking. "The fate of your friends lies entirely in your hands, if you choose to appose me then I will assure you, they will pay a painful price, I'm sure that it will be quite entertaining..Nyah...Hahahaha" Sonic was growing more and more angry. "Well, sonic, what is your decision? Are you ready to proceed with the experiment?"

Sonic's POV

_I looked into the eyes of Cosmo and Tails. They both looked so scared. In all my life, I have never seen Tails as frightened as this. And something was wrong with Moonlight. She was just lying there. Breathing. She must have been knocked out by one of Black Narcissus's Metarexs. Knuckles was just kneeling down next to Moonlight. He looked just as scared as the others but I knew that on the inside, he was standing strong. I felt scared myself, something was happening to me but I didn't know what. I felt anger and rage, of seeing what Black Narcissus had done to my closest of friends. I felt some strange energy being absorbed into me, but it felt different. It must have been something to do with the fake chaos emeralds. This experiment had to stop; if it didn't then something would go terribly go wrong. I tried to tell Black Narcissus to stop doing this, but my words were being held back by a force. It must be my dark side coming through. _

"I've never seen Cosmo look so scared" Sonic was still shaking. "Huh…she should be!" he said. " Argghh" Sonic's fur turned from its natural cobalt blue color to a blackish-blue color. " And Moonlight was passed out, what did you do to her!" A black aura went around Sonic. "She attempted to escape and was taught a painful lesson" Two Metarex's felt onto the ground. " It is time for the experiment, these two Metarex were designed by me especially for this occasion. Gold will test your strength and silver, your speed. I based my Metarex designs on data that was collected during previous battles against you. I'm agar to see their powerful enough to defeat you" Sonic began to laugh evilly."Hahaha….Alright then, lets test 'em out!" He sprung out of position, disappearing like he had used chaos control. Slicing his way through the silver Metarex in a matter of seconds. "Nyahh" Then destroying the gold one in just a few hits. Sonic was now fully transformed into Dark Super Sonic. "Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board" Black Narcissus looked into the mist and saw a pair of pupiless eyes.

To be continued chapter 2-


	2. Dark Secrets? And untold truths?

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! I know that it had been AGES since I last updated the story so guess what, I thought that I would put up a new Chapter to surprise you. This Chapter will Probably be very different than what you expected: D I promise that next time, it won't take me years to update xD I'm extremely sorry if there is horrible spelling and punctuation in the story due to me having to type this up and edit it as much as I could. Well, here ya go! Chapter 2! :D **

**Name: Moonlight Crescent Destiny**

**Species: Moon Spirit (Guardian of the Crescent Moon) She looks like a human! ;)**

**Age: 180 (Lol) But died at the age of 18**

**Powers: Read thoughts, those not of enemies (at the moment) She has Telekinesis powers and is also very Spiritual.**

**First Appearance: Umm…Might be writing a story of how she came to be.**

**Likes: Friends, GOOD energies, cooking, moons, shopping, socializing, Sonic and friends, singing, playing instruments.**

**Dislikes: The person that destroyed her planet (Not saying who...*evil laugh*) Bullies, seeing people cry. Pain, seeing anyone hurt, enemies, Lee (her evil twin) **

**There will be more about her…Don't stress xD**

**Ok now on with the story:**

**Chapter 2- Dark secrets? And untold truths?**

Dark sonic grasped black Narcissus around the neck and howled into his face. "Tell me how to release my friends NOW or else!" Black N lightly pulled away, trying to loosen the grip of the black Hedgehog" Or else what?" he asked curiously. Dark Sonic unbridled his strength and threw him towards the wall and dashed at him at amazing speeds that not even a naked eye could see. "OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS". "Take control of your anger Hedgehog, your being consumed by it" Dark Sonic frowned and took a step back. He knew that this form that he had taken wasn't the real him, but he felt so powerful. His energy levels have never been so high with his power exceeding beyond Super Sonics and he knew that nothing could stand in his way. Dark Sonic just laughed and gazed at his foe with a wild smirk appearing over his face. "What's wrong blacky? Are you scared of a little ol Hedgehog hmmm?" Now Sonic was just playing with him. "Release my friend's NOW metal head!" Black Narcissus placed his hand on the remote that controlled the 'cage' He played around with it, teasing the Hedgehog by lightly placing his finger on the button. "PRESS IT NOW!" Bellowed the hedgehog with his anger starting to rise higher than it was. Jumping at the sudden yell, Black Narcissus pressed the button causing the cage to rise to the level they were at. Sonic glanced over in shock when he saw that the cage had been smashed and his friends were gone. Hatred filled up within the hedgehog, anger intensifying with every heartbeat. Even Black Narcissus was traumatized to find that his 'captives' we missing. 'How is this possible?' he asked himself. The sound of metal being torn and ripped had alerted him, noticing that the hedgehog had escaped. "I underestimated that hedgehog's power! He's stronger than what I studied!" He observed the area of where the dark Hedgehog had attacked. Meanwhile, Dark Sonic was charging through walls at breathtaking speeds, trying to find a way out of that darn ship. Without warning, he abruptly stopped and overheard the sound of someone talking. He glimpsed around the corner of the ship and detected two Metarex's that must have been obliged to locate the hedgehog. Dark Sonic crept up towards them and struck the two in a blink of the eye. "Hmph" He rolled his eyes in frustration. Nothing could get in his way.

_With The Others (Knuckles: POV)_

I sluggishly opened my eyes and inhaled a gulp of air. The sun's rays collided with my eyes and triggered immediate pain. I situated my hands on my eyes and massaged them to try and ease the pain from expanding. After a few moments of soothing the pain, I sat up and examined the landscape. At first my vision was dim and unclear, but eventually cleared out. Without delay, I snapped my attention towards my surroundings. We were back on "Angel Island". I turned and glared at Tails. "Knuckles, why are we back here?" I shook my head. "I don't know bud" I took my eyes to the direction of where Tails had been standing and overlooked seeing Cosmo running up in the direction of Tails as she hugged him. "Oh Tails, I'm so scared!" He hugged her back. "Don't worry Cosmo, things will get better" _**Let's hope so. **_In an instant I just remember what happened to Moonlight. "Tails! Where's Moonlight?" I shouted. She was no were in sight. The three of us all gathered around. "Where could she be?" yelled Tails. "I have no idea! Maybe it has something to do with the reason why we are back on Angle Island" My mind and memory were both scrambled. _All I could recall was walking throughout the Metarex's base with the others. We were all keeping quiet whilst trying not to alarm any of the Metarex's by letting them know that we were here. The silence was unexpectedly broken by the sound of Moonlight crying and screaming that startled us all. The Two Metarexs that we had passed before had been disturbed by our sudden actions and sounds. Tails, Cosmo and I had all ran towards Moonlights side. "She's been stabbed!" Yelled Tails. Cosmo, on the other hand, just stood there with her hands over her mouth. She honestly looked like she was going to faint. "Stay Down" Spoke one of the robots. I went to go and attack but I was suddenly blocked off by a glass wall that spilt us both up. "DAMNIT" I yelled. I looked back at Tails and Cosmo. "S-she's still breathing" he said in a husky voice. I closed my eyes. Where did we go wrong? The cage that we were trapped in was taken to a different floor. We all sat there, not knowing what was going to happen to us. Cosmo was letting out small sobs, Tails was doing all he could do to help Moonlight and I just sat there. We sat there in silence for approximately 5 kept on hearing two voices arguing with each other before we were lifted up into another room. There stood Sonic, looking completely shocked and lost. I noticed his eyes snapping towards Moonlights body. "Nooo!" Was all that he could say before we were lowered back into the ground. "SONIC!" Were the words that had seemed to escape from Tails mouth before he started to wail. I held him close to me to let him know that he was still being protected. A couple of minutes passed and the sounds of Tails sobbing had lowered down. My eyes had been closed whilst I was in deep thought. I kept thinking to myself over and over of how this could have happened. I opened my eyes when a suddenly felt a strange energy that almost appeared to be chaos energy, except this energy was more firm and darker. Suddenly, our world had been inhaled by a dark blue light….._

"Knuckles, are you ok?" questioned Tails. I gazed over at him. "I'm fine, just confused I guess" He looked at me with watery eyes. "Do you think that Moonlight and Sonic are alright?" I looked off into the horizon and felt the rush of wind blow through my spines. I slowly shook my head. "I have no idea Tails, but just remember what Sonics been through. I'm sure that he will get through this, and so will Moonlight..." I'll admit it, at that stage; I swear that a couple of tears appeared in my eyes. Tails turned to look at Cosmo and noticed that she had kept quiet all of that time. "Cosmo, are you alright" he asked. She turned around slowly and walked towards the edge of the island. "Tails…I think I know what happened..."

**There ya go peoples! :D Was it different from what you expected it to be?**

**Stay Cool! **


End file.
